Cabalgando con los Muchachos
by crystal23
Summary: Siglo XVIII y las mujeres solo tienen la opción de educarse en el hogar y buscar un esposo. Sakura Kinomoto no es de las que piensa eso y criada entre hombres !Como ser lo contrario! Pero su vida y sus pensamientos se verán amenazados por sus conservadoras primas, la presión social y si, el amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cabalgando con los Muchachos.**_

 **Por Crystal.**

 **Personajes basados en la serie CardCaptor Sakura" de CLAMP. He creado esta historia con fines de entretenimiento y no lucrativo. Esta historia está protegida por derechos de autoría y no se encuentra publicada sin mi permiso. Si encuentras esta historia bajo otra firma, favor contactarme por mensaje o a mi correo. ¡Gracias!**

 _ **Esta historia se desarrolla entre los siglos XVII y XVIII en un Japón que se encuentra abriéndose entre las tradiciones extranjeras, la influencia de sus propias y antiguas tradiciones al borde de una integración de razas, ideologías y políticas que cambiaran el rumbo de Japón para siempre. Gran parte de los datos históricos son reales y han sido prestados para darnos una idea de las vivencias de la época.**_

 **Capitulo I. Quien Soy.**

* * *

" _Las expectativas acerca de mi persona y de mi futuro, es lo que les aguarda a la mayoría de las mujeres de mi edad. Apenas tengo diecisiete años y mi padre espera que en este verano, consiga un buen prospecto para matrimonio. ¿Pueden creerlo? Soy apenas una joven, aprendiendo que quiero en la vida. Y ciertamente, lo que yo quiero, dista de conseguir un caballero como esposo. Me encuentro cara al cielo, viendo las nubes pasar y contrario a lo que mis amigas de nuestra comarca hacen (tejer, dibujar, tocar instrumentos musicales, reglas de etiqueta y protocolo, siendo visitadas por futuros prospectos de matrimonio o visitando a parientes que le han prometido a sus padres un conveniente enlace), nada de eso me interesa."_

" _Veo la forma en el cielo de un conejo… un precioso conejo blanco. La figura del conejo blanco me recuerda a los hermanos Tsukishiro, los amigos de mi hermano. Yukito permanece en el pueblo. Su hermano, Yue se casó un año atrás y vive en otra comarca. Es un buen hombre y se casó con la hija de un prometedor productor de sake"_

" _Solo como candidato idóneo para entregarme en matrimonio (Si por mi fuera, claro está, finalmente si me caso o no, depende de mi padre), se encuentra Yukito. ¿Cómo no preferirlo a él? Es alto, gentil. Tiene una sonrisa que irradia confianza. Es bueno con los animales. Bueno con las personas… incluso soporta a mi hermano y es mucho que decir. Yukito si me propusiera matrimonio, yo aceptaría encantada… pero… me pongo triste de solo pensar que mi padre jamás lo aceptará como pretendiente pues como le he escuchado decir incontables ocasiones, los Tsukishiro viven en una condición social un tanto dispareja de la mía. Por lo pronto y lo que mas le conviene a Yukito es casarse con una mujer que tenga una considerable fortuna de su lado… una dote. Papá espera mucho más de mí, por ser mujer… y yo definitivamente soy la antítesis de mis amigas. Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura. Tengo cabello color castaño que llevo hasta mis hombros pero los escondo debajo del sombrero que uso. Rara vez uso vestidos. ¡No se alarmen! Donde vivo, llueve la mayor parte del año y cruzar los campos arrastrando enaguas y ruedos de kimonos o para cabalgar, no es mi idea de practicidad…. Y el hecho que tropiezo bastante, pero de eso hablo mas adelante. Heredé unos grandes ojos verdes. A veces creo que mis ojos no coinciden con la nariz que tengo… o estas pobladas pestañas. Una vez mi hermano comparó mis pestañas a las de su caballo… grrr... Me pone de muy mal humor. Mi hermano aun no se ha casado. Pero tiene una relación con la maestra del pueblo, apellidada Mitzuki. Creo que mi hermano le quiere mucho. Y Mitzuki parece quererlo. Es decir, las pocas veces que ha estado en casa y los he visto por el pueblo, actúan muy cordiales el uno con el otro. Todos en la comarca esperan que mi hermano se case para el final del otoño. Está construyendo una linda casa en un extremo de nuestro terreno. Tendrá dos pisos y será manejado por una pareja de esposos que trabajan para nuestra propiedad. Mi hermano, no puede costear una vida de lujos. Además los padres de Kaho Mitzuki no son ricos. Supongo… que es lo que se espera de ellos… después de cinco años de estar prometidos"._

" _A mi no me importa el dinero. Por ello, supongo que me casaría con mi mejor amigo. Por el momento, ese es Yukito. Me imagino viviendo en una pequeña casa, tal cual mi hermano está terminando de construir. Papá no le exige que se case con alguien que pueda aportar a la familia dinero. Le está dejando elegir esposa. Touya no define aun si a la que ama es a Kaho. Pero parece conforme con lo que el destino le ha deparado"_

" _Esa nube se parece a mi hermano. Pelo revuelto en el tope de su cabeza, eso es cuando no lo lleva cubierto por el sombrero. Nariz larga. Ojos muy expresivos. Y como las nubes, no puedo decir nunca lo que está pensando. Además claro, de desesperarme hasta que pierdo la compostura… ¡Estoy loca que se case con Mitzuki y se vaya a vivir a su propia casa! En serio… ¡Sería totalmente feliz!"_

" _No debería estar aquí, echada en la hierba pero en mi casa no hay quien esté. Mi padre escribió hace unos meses a la prima de mi mamá. ¿Acaso no lo dije? Mi mamá murió cuando era una pequeña. No recuerdo su rostro. Tampoco su voz. Touya, si. Y dice que no me parezco en nada a ella. Eso me desilusiona. Quisiera al menos al ver mi reflejo en el pozo o en la orilla del arroyo, ver algo de mamá en mí. No tenemos pinturas en casa, que me den una idea de cómo era ella. Eso me entristece. En casa, la misión de limpiar de arriba abajo toda la propiedad viene por la llegada de la prima Sonomi y su hija, llamada Tomoyo. No la puedo ubicar en mis recuerdos… nos vimos cuando apenas éramos unas bebés y la prima de mi madre venía de visita y se pasaba una temporada en la enorme casona que está a las afueras del pueblo, justo donde mis padres se conocieron. Mi hermano dice que la familia de mi mamá es rica. Con muchas propiedades y bienes. Pero nosotros no lo somos porque mi madre se casó por debajo de su categoría. Muy debajo de lo que se esperaba de ella. Sonomi jamás abandonó a mamá ni le dio la espalda como hizo el resto de su familia. Pero luego de mamá morir, fue tal el dolor de Sonomi y el resto de la familia, que cerraron la mansión y se fueron a residir a sus otras propiedades, en ciudades mucho mas pobladas. Mi padre dice que Sonomi vendrá a instruirme… ¿Instruirme para qué? No lo se. Papá tiene grandes expectativas de una mujer prácticamente desconocida para mí. Lo peor, es que pensé (o tuve las esperanzas) que ella no respondiera la solicitud de mi padre… pero no fue así. Un mes atrás, recibió respuesta. Estaba a dos meses de viaje en carruaje de nuestra locación."_

" _Tengo curiosidad de conocer a Tomoyo. Papá dice que congeniamos desde que éramos bebés. No dudo que por haber sido instruida en la ciudad, venga con muchas costumbres extrañas y hasta ciertos aires femeninos de los cuales he distanciado mucho de mis amigas de la comarca. Ellas reciben educación de etiqueta y protocolo departe de sus madres y las casamenteras de la región. Lo intenté en casa de Naoko y terminé por romper parte de la vajilla de su madre. No soy dada a alzar la taza con apenas dos dedos de cada mano. Mi hermano y mi padre, usan todos sus dedos ¿Por qué rayos debo de usar dos solamente? Ya escucho los gritos de Sari, la ama de llaves llamarme. Seguro para que me meta en ese horrible atuendo que me han mandado a hacer y ver si me queda. Todos están por dejar su mejor impresión en la señora Sonomi. Pero no tengo altas expectativas respecto a usar kimono ¡No dudo que tropezar en ese apretado kimono y que decir del peinado estará escrito para mi este día y el siguiente y después de ese! Odio los prendedores."_

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia y en el interior de un carruaje, una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules intensos observa a su hija quedarse dormida mientras observa por la templada ventana el paisaje que en los últimos días no ha cambiado mucho: Cientos de tareas de tierra sembradas de arroz y luego de frutas. Pocas casas patriarcales con las cuales se encuentre identificada gracias al titulo de monarquía de su difunto esposo. Pocas expectativas de hacer una parada oficial en algunas de las que quedan por el resto del viaje.

Sonomi Daidouji suspira al observar a su ama de llaves principal roncar. También se ha quedado dormida. Apenas es media tarde pero el viaje se torna aburrido luego de unas horas viendo el mismo paisaje. Comienza a lloviznar y con la poca luz que se filtra aprovecha el momento para sacar de un bolsillo interior de su vestimenta el sobre doblado donde se lee la solicitud de su primo político, sobre la preocupación acerca del destino de su hija, Sakura…

" _La hija de Nadeshiko"·_

Sonomi abre la carta y comienza a leer la misma parte que sabe de memoria por leerla mas de cien veces desde la recibiera.

" _Mi intención, estimada prima, es dotarle a Sakura de las herramientas necesarias para que antes del invierno, termine con un prospecto idóneo y sin la preocupación que cruzará la barrera en la próxima primavera de sus dieciocho años. Ahí, será muy difícil que alguien la considere como prospecto de esposa. Será muy mayor para los jóvenes que nacieron después de ella, y todos los demás candidatos ya estarán tomados. No duraré para siempre. Su hermano depende de este proyecto, para finalmente establecerse con su novia, una gentil dama de la comarca. Se que no define su destino con la dama en cuestión para no dejar a su hermana. Yo se que probablemente no dure en vida, mas de dos inviernos y no quiero dejar a la hija de Nadeshiko desamparada y tampoco siendo una carga para su hermano. Ellos jamás me lo perdonarían. Cometí un error al creer que podría hacer crecer a una dama con todas las herramientas necesarias para atraer un prospecto. Sakura no es una chica normal como sus amigas gracias a toda la influencia masculina proveniente de este servidor y de su hermano mayor, Touya y deseo de todo corazón, que la influencia suya, querida prima, al igual que la influencia de su hija Tomoyo, hagan lo que sea mejor para mi hija y traer consigo probablemente, una adecuada unión matrimonial que culmine en un feliz desenlace para todas las partes. Su fiel servidor, Kinomoto Fujitaka"_

Sonomi Daidouji suspira al cerrar la carta. No hay duda que por la hija de Nadeshiko se había embarcado en aquel viaje, llevando consigo a su hija de diecisiete años quien está a punto de comprometerse con un importante hombre de la Ciudad Edo (1) y empresario extranjero, hijo de un influyente miembro de la casa real de una nación vecina. No solo que ha tan delicado nivel de la relación, un descuido de su parte y el futuro de su hija, planeado desde su cuna, pueda perderse al abandonar al prometido de esta.

Pero Sonomi Daidouji no es conocida por ser una mujer que deja las cosas al azar.

Antes de emprender aquel viaje de tres meses, había sido lo bastante astuta para extender la invitación al jovencito en cuestión. Este insistiera en llevar su propia invitación a unos familiares cercanos, era algo que la despreocupaba; siempre y cuando se aseguró por labios del caballero, que entre los invitados habría alguien del sexo masculino y soltero, un oficial de las armadas japonesas, hijo menor de un poderoso diplomático y que en su propósito buscaba una esposa. Sabe que es el motor de cualquier soltero y mas hombre, de cualquier estirpe y familia es el de buscar esposa. Entonces las expectativas que aquel invitado del prometido de su hija, pudiera ser un potencial pretendiente para Sakura, la llenaba de buenas expectativas pues ella quien necesita tanta ayuda para embarcarse al resto de su vida por falta de madre que se ocupe de estos detalles.

" _Mi querida Nadeshiko: Con tu muerte sellaste el destino de tu hija, pero con mis acciones lograré posicionarla en una familia adecuada; la familia que siempre fuiste merecedora y no pudiste apreciar en su momento. Por tu impulsividad sellaste tu destino con un pobre comerciante. Muy debajo de lo que eras merecedora, por tu personalidad y por tu legado. Pero no permito un destino aun más cruel a tú hija. Voy a velar porque ella lleve en su vientre a los herederos de una familia digna y que la sangre que fue disuelta con tu enlace, vuelva a ser merecedora de todo el estatus que tu poco apreciaras en su momento. Eso te lo juro"_

* * *

Cuando Sonomi Daidouji desciende del carruaje, el paisaje que una vez vio décadas atrás, no ha cambiado nada. Auxiliada por un sirviente se abre paso entre los rostros que le observan de la entrada de la casa Kinomoto. Tal como pudo percibir, los ojos del Señor Kinomoto no habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Si bien pudiera constatar en su momento, que se tratara de un hombre gentil, buena formación, su querida prima hizo la peor decisión en cuanto a materia monetaria se trataba: no deja de ser un hombre de clase media, pero muy por debajo de lo que las Amamiya podrían casarse.

Eso fue hasta que su abuelo, contrajera matrimonio con una jovencita que podría ser la hermana mayor de su propia hija, Tomoyo…. Pero Sonomi no se pondría a navegar por los horribles recuerdos de aquella mujer… aun no era el momento.

Kinomoto carecía de una fortuna considerable que hiciera atractiva a Sakura como potencial esposa. Solo cuando el abuelo Amamiya falleció, consideró a los hijos de Nadeshiko, dejando al mayor una considerable fortuna que parece que había puesto a trabajar en la hacienda.

Fujitaka se aproxima, vestido con suma pulcritud y con sus mejores galas y saluda con formalidad a la esposa de su prima. Con la gentil sonrisa que le ha caracterizado, saluda- Me alegra que haya llegado con bien.

-Si, gracias. El viaje estuvo sin ningún contratiempo… - Observa al sujeto parado al lado del hombre apellido Kinomoto y se aventura a decir- Touya… Vaya que has crecido – Viendo como el hombre alto (mucho mas alto que su padre y de una profunda mirada oscura), le devuelve un saludo respetuoso. – La ultima vez que te vi, el tope de tu cabeza no llegaba ni a mi cintura. Mírate ahora. Todo un hombre.

Las miradas de todos se dirige a la siguiente persona que baja del carruaje: su belleza y juventud compiten con el atractivo de su madre. Ataviada por un hermoso kimono color lavanda y peinada con una larga trenza, decorada con prendedores de cristales de amatistas que compiten con sus ojos. Su piel marmórea y perfecta, decorada por una nariz fina y pequeña. Labios delineados con un brillo natural. Lleva una actitud firme y decorosa. Se nota observadora y callada. Una personalidad acallada por las costumbres y etiquetas predispuestas para las jóvenes de su edad y su estatus social.

-Esta es mi hija, Tomoyo. – Anuncia con notable orgullo - La última vez que la vieron, era una pequeña niña. Tomoyo: Este es Fujitaka Kinomoto… Su hijo Touya… - Observando a su alrededor un instante - ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Disculpe a mi hija, Sonomi. Se le ha hecho un poco tarde.

La aludida frunce su rostro observando con desaprobación a ambos hombres. Para la mujer, la situación es más importante de lo que había de suponer tomando en cuenta, que se había anunciado su llegada el día anterior. Por cortesía era costumbre darse la bienvenida con todos los miembros de la casa, siempre y cuando no estuvieran indispuestos por cuestiones de salud.

Sonomi se deja escoltar por el dueño de la casa al interior de la residencia: pudo ver que los medios de Fujitaka habían aumentado con el paso del tiempo y la holgura económica era notable pero aun así, la situación amerita su intervención. Seguidos por su hija, una sirvienta de la casa Daidouji y cierra la comitiva, el joven Touya, son dirigidos al salón familiar de la casa, sencillamente decorado pero los detalles en el lugar, le dan cierta armonía.

Toman asiento en los cómodos cojines predispuestos y el tansu* predomina en el lugar. Tomoyo, sentada al lado de su madre no dice nada. Tampoco Touya. La sirvienta de Sonomi se sienta a un lado del salón junto con la mujer que les servirá aquella tarde.

Los portones del lugar que da espacio al espacioso y bien cuidado jardín, atrae la atención momentánea de Tomoyo. Aquello es notado por ambos hombres pero no hablan. Es Sonomi luego de un incomodo silencio es que dice. – Estaba deseando ver a tu hija, Fujitaka. Me imagino que debe ser algo muy urgente para ausentarse de este modo.

-Le aseguro Sonomi que Sakura es muy puntual. – Aquello atrae una suspicaz mueca departe de su hijo mayor, pero por suerte la mujer no le presta atención al sujeto. Se concentra en Fujitaka quien es el que habla. – Te ofrezco de antemano mis disculpas…

-No eres tu quien debe de disculparse. –Touya opina atrayendo una expresión de hastío de Sonomi; otro más que carece de los principios de ética: no se debe de contradecir al cabeza de familia y mucho menos, en compañía casi desconocida. En aquel momento entra una persona al salón trayendo consigo bandeja con té y coloca en la mesa delante de todos. – Es… la Monstruo…- Sonríe con burla.

Sonomi lo observa de soslayo y dice con altanería – Los jóvenes de la casa no deben de involucrarse en conversaciones entre el cabeza de familia y sus invitados. Se nota que no ha podido hacer mucho por el protocolo de este muchacho, Kinomoto.

-Touya es todo menos un muchacho, estimada Sonomi. Ya es un adulto y de un tiempo hasta acá, se ocupa de muchas cosas de la casa. – En aquel momento son interrumpidos por la llegada abrupta de la joven Kinomoto a la cual esperan.

-Disculpen la tardanza….- Anuncia Sakura haciendo una reverencia –Se me hizo tarde…

Las miradas de madre e hija son indicadores para la joven Kinomoto de muchos sentimientos: curiosidad, discrepancia, esperanza y rectitud. Tan diferentes emociones podía leer en aquellas pupilas azuladas de las dos parientes por el lado de su madre.

La más joven de las dos mujeres tiene una expresión dulce e inocente. A Sakura le agrada la forma en que le observa aunque no sonríe. Pero sus ojos son cálidos.

La otra mujer, Sakura no sabe que deducir de su expresión: es entre curiosidad y reproche. Y la muchacha se comienza a sonrojar ante sus miradas.

-Mírate nada mas – Dice finalmente Sonomi luego de un incómodo y analítico silencio. – Te has convertido en una preciosa flor. Soy Daidouji Sonomi. Mi hija Tomoyo – señalando la aludida- Soy prima de tu madre Nadeshiko. Te conocí cuando eras apenas una niña pequeña… - Y hace señas para que Sakura se aproxime a su persona.

Sakura lo hace, lentamente y no puede evitar tropezar con el ruedo del kimono pero se recupera casi inmediatamente. Sonomi toma una de sus manos, apretándola entre las suyas y añade con cierta rectitud pero para Fujitaka su expresión cambia lentamente a una mirada ya conocida para él; la misma expresión cuando su Nadeshiko vivía y la amistad de ambas primas era mas que palpable para todos. – Muy parecida físicamente a su madre.

-Mu-Mucho gusto, Sonomi-chan.

-Te equivocas niña. – Dice soltando su mano- Sonomi –San. Seré tu instructora… - Le corrige con firmeza, recomponiendo la compostura.

-No… no comprendo… ¿Instructora? – Observando a su padre quien se nota un poco preocupado y luego observa a Touya (cuya expresión es igual de sorprendida y confundida que la de su hermana menor).-Pensé que esto era una visita de cortesía.

-Las señoritas bien educadas no hacen preguntas fuera de lugar. Es mas, las jóvenes son sumisas, educadas y disciplinadas. Tomará un largo tiempo… toda nuestra temporada de visita pero llegarás a comportarte como debe de ser apropiado en una señorita. La suerte que tendrás a mi hija Tomoyo, como espejo para ti. Saber como comportarte y como actuar en tu vida. Instruirte ahora es una carga pues debimos empezar hace mucho tiempo. Pero no todo está perdido. Aprenderás bajo mi instrucción a ser toda una dama y en poco tiempo tendremos tu futuro marcado para ti.

Aquí Touya alza una ceja suspicazmente y tose incómodo. Por fortuna ni su padre o Sakura se percatan de esto. Sabe que Sakura dista de ser una dama: es la mejor montando en toda la comarca (jamás lo admitiría). Sabe domar potros pequeños para montura. Sabe subirse a los árboles a devolver pajarillos a sus nidos (aunque la bajada sea un reto para no caer de las ramas con su grado de torpeza casi infantil que a sus años de juventud aun no sacude de ella) eso sin contar que la joven sabe jugar juegos de mesa y azar como él y Yukito Tsukishiro.

-No comprendo. ¿Instrucción? He tenido la instrucción propia… Mi tutora es la maestra del pueblo… la señorita Mitzuki. Ella es la maestra local y es estupenda. Se leer y escribir.

-¿Sabes pintar?

-¿Pintar? No, señora.

-¿Coser, tejer tal vez?

Sakura niega con su rostro.

-¿Tocar algún instrumento?

-No Señora.

-Ya veo – Ahí observa a Fujitaka con notable cortesía forzada- Esto es un poco más complicado de lo que temía…

-Te aseguro Sonomi, que Sakura es una chica inteligente . Captará lo que le enseñes con el tiempo.

¿Inteligencia? Touya no dudaba que su hermana era inteligente. Era su grado de torpeza lo que podía hacerle fracasar en instrumentos musicales o en pintura. De solo imaginárselo una mueca se dibuja en su rostro atrayendo la mirada de la hija de Daidouji.

Y Touya no pasa desapercibida por igual la expresión de curiosidad en aquellos ojos expresivos y de un color sorprendentes. No había visto en su vida, unos ojos como aquellos.

Y rápidamente cambia su mirada a su hermana y a Sonomi Daidouji.

-Tomoyo toca instrumentos musicales desde los cinco años. Pinta desde los ocho años. Tiene gran destreza con la aguja desde los doce Fujitaka. – La aludida comienza a avergonzarse lentamente- Estas son cosas que no se aprenden de la noche a la mañana… - Incorporándose- Pero lo haré. Haremos algo propio de esta jovencita… Tomoyo – Llamando a la chica por su nombre para que se incorpore y sigue a su madre. Atrás de ellas, va la muchacha que las atiende.

Los hombres y la jovencita de ojos verdes la ven retirarse del salón.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que ha pasado aquí? - Es Touya quien rompe el silencio observando a su padre. -¿Instruir a Sakura? ¿Instruirla para qué?

-Es buena pregunta hermano. – Replica la aludida y objeto de aquella conversación con una voz algo nerviosa. – Estoy de acuerdo que su hija sabe hacer todas esas cosas… es obvio que no ha escalado nunca un árbol o corrido entre los campos de bambú.

-La señora Daidouji es una dama muy respetable de la sociedad citadina, Sakura. Y es una de las parientes mas influyentes de los Amamiya. La familia de tu madre.

-¿Pariente de la abuela Amamiya?

-Santos Dioses, Touya. Esa manía tuya de decirle abuela a la segunda esposa del anciano Amamiya…

Touya se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa de picardía en su guapo rostro – Ella no se molesta.

-Eso es porque Hana* es una amable mujer….

-Yo no contaría a Hana con la misma experiencia y sofisticación de Sonomi Daidouji. Eso y el hecho que una muchacha se casara en edad tan joven con ese anciano…

-No fue su decisión, papá. – Refuta Touya. – Es obvio que la mujer fue entregada al abuelo para un buen enlace con una familia tan rica como la Amamiya. – Pensando en la jovencita de veintinueve años, cabellos negros abundantes y brillantes. El rostro de la joven Hana es de gentileza y nostalgia al mismo tiempo. Visita con frecuencia anualmente a los Kinomoto desde que muriera el anciano y decidiera tener residencia en otra ciudad para no traer la ira de los parientes Amamiyas no contemplados en el testamento del anciano. Eso y que ha dedicado parte de la fortuna Amamiya heredada en labores de caridad.

-Suena casi como que admiras a esta mujer, hermano. – Sonríe Sakura con dulzura.

Touya tose incómodo.- Si bueno, debo de admitir que es admirable que esta mujer lleve la contraria a todos los cabeza de familia Amamiya con sus decisiones. Todas sus ideas son opuestas a esta conservadora sociedad. Pero supongo que los tiempos tienen que cambiar… y las mujeres también. Pero eso no quiere decir que Hana esté en lo correcto: no debería despilfarrar la fortuna dejada por el anciano.

-Pero ella tendrá mucho dinero para usar en varias vidas. – Analiza Sakura- Ella fue muy suertuda.

-Depende de lo que definas como suerte, pequeña Sakura. Perdió su infancia en casa de unas personas que al contrario de su difunto esposo, no apreciaba- Explica su padre- Toma en cuenta que Hana ahora mismo, no es idónea para material de esposa ahora que ha enterrado un esposo. Si alguien se casa con ella, será por dinero. Y ninguna familia en su sano juicio entrega a su heredero a una viuda. Es mal agüero.

-Nos hemos desviado del tema- Anuncia Touya teniendo la razón.- ¿Qué hace Sonomi Daidouji aquí esta tarde? Por años ha evadido la casa Amamiya y sabemos por Hana que nunca han coincidido vacacionando en las casas familiares. ¿Qué hace ahora aquí?

-Es que… la he mandado a llamar. – Sorprendiendo a ambos hijos. –Hemos estado comunicándonos por correspondencia por meses ya.

-La llamaste… pero pensé que ella fue quien decidió venir de visita y te puso en aviso, padre. – Revela Sakura pensando que finalmente podría quitarse aquella vestimenta y ponerse algo mas cómodo.

-Eso si es sorprendente. Pensé que nos odiaba. Que no quería saber nada de nosotros.

-Claro que no, Touya. Sonomi adoraba a tu madre. Y los aprecia a ustedes. Si ha mantenido su distancia todos estos años ha sido porque siempre toda la familia siempre ha sido por la oposición a mi matrimonio con Nadeshiko.

\- Según recuerdo, desde el funeral de mamá nunca había asomado su mirada a nuestra casa. ¿Por qué la has llamado?

-Para que nos ayude.

-¿Ayudar? ¿Con que?

-Con Sakura, por supuesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Qué yo hice? – Replica sorprendida y a la defensiva.

-No, nada. Es solo que ha llegado el momento que recibas las instrucciones propias de cualquier jovencita de tu edad. – Explica Fujitaka con ternura y esperando el entendimiento de la chica- Sakura: casi todas tus amigas están casadas ya… tienen niños o están a punto de contraer matrimonio. Necesitamos afinar un poco tu imagen… pulirla… y solo una mujer con la experiencia y gran dama de sociedad como Sonomi Daidouji puede conseguirlo.

-No comprendo… ¿Qué tiene de malo como soy?

-¿Además del hecho que vives tropezando con tus kimonos y no sabes caminar como dama?

-¡Touya! Hijo, no ayudas.

\- Touya tiene razón, papá. Pero… ¿Por qué debo de cambiar?

-Porque el mundo no está listo para una mujer que sea capaz de igualar las actitudes y aptitudes del sexo opuesto. – Admite Fujitaka dando cuenta de los posibles errores que cometiera con la crianza de su hija menor, - Debes de estar dispuesta a ser tu misma hija, pero también con lo que se espera de una dama respetable y educada.

-¿Hablas de ser aburrida? No poder escalar arboles… no poder nadar en el río cada vez que quiera… que pueda montar caballos… o acostarme en la hierba.

-Eso estaba bien cuanto tenías diez años Sakura. No está bien a tu edad.

-No es justo. ¿Por qué debo de cambiar? Nunca ha sido necesario.

-Es Lo mejor para ti, compréndelo.

Al borde de las lagrimas y viendo que no cambiaria a su padre de parecer, avanza a toda velocidad ignorando los llamados de su padre. Su hermano no le insiste a ella que permanezca allí pero si la observa como tropieza con el ruedo del kimono.

-Ya se calmará y verá la lógica en lo que dices- Explica Touya comprendiendo las intenciones de su progenitor.

-Sakura es una muchacha sensata. Analizará mis palabras y se calmará.

-Es una sorpresa que hayas tomado esta decisión. Sobre todo, sin decirme una palabra. O sugerirle a Kaho que te ayudara.

-Kaho no es de la estirpe de los Amamiya. Sakura debe de recibir instrucciones de una mujer que sepa sobre esa sociedad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en menos de un año, Sakura nos abandonará e irá con Sonomi- Sorprendiendo a su hijo- Partirá a vivir con ella. A ser presentada en sociedad… Necesitamos que se habitúe a sus instrucciones y experiencia.

-¿A ser exhibida como un caballo? ¿Eso es lo que dices? – Pregunta con despecho Touya incrédulo ante las palabras de su padre. O sus acciones.

Viendo que a su hijo no le gusta para nada su idea, insiste expresando.-Hago lo que cualquier padre responsable hace por su hija. Estoy tratando de asegurarle su futuro.

-¿Futuro? ¿Cuál Futuro es ese? ¿Acaso casarla con un perfecto desconocido pero aprobado por la Señora Daidouji? Darle una apariencia de instrucción y buenas costumbres para no pasar vergüenza en sociedad…

-Touya…

-No, admítelo. Admite que te equivocas en lo que haces. Yo cuidaré a mi hermana. Siempre estaré para ella. No necesita casarse. Entre Kaho y yo la mantendremos segura. No necesitas casarla o Sonomi casarla con algún idiota citadino.

-Se que quieres a tu hermana. Que la proteges… pero te casarás en poco tiempo. Tienes que dedicarte a tu familia, hijo. A tu esposa.

-Sakura no sería una carga para mí. Tampoco para Kaho.

-Sin embargo, la idea de que dejes a tu hermana sola, es lo que te impide formalizar una fecha definitivamente. – Refuta el autor de sus días tomándole por sorpresa- Sakura no puede permanecer sola siempre. Tu no puedes descuidar a tu familia por ella. Tampoco que ella presente una carga para ti. O para Kaho. No permitiría que eso ocurra.

-No pasaría, Padre. Yo cuidaré de mi hermana. Y sino, podemos pedirle ayuda a Hana.

-Sonomi se encargará de buscarle un buen esposo… Hana es una buena persona pero no es la persona idónea para Sakura. Ella tiene sus propios problemas siendo una viuda ante de los treinta años y no teniendo el favor de los Amamiyas. Ella jamás desprotegería a Sakura pero no puedo ponerle esta responsabilidad a ella.

-No puedo seguir escuchando esto… yo… - Finalmente saliendo del salón. Fujitaka lo observa ofuscado e incomodo por sus palabras.

Pero era necesario decirlas.

El tiempo de vida del gentil hombre, se acaba.

Y tiene que dejar las cosas ordenadas. Entre ellas el futuro de sus hijos.

* * *

-No tiene ningún tipo de educación. Por suerte, tiene el atractivo de su madre. Pero esa manía de hacer preguntas... - Habla Sonomi al llegar a su casa acompañada de su hija. – Jamás había visto a alguien hacer preguntas e interrumpir a cada momento. Se nota que Fujitaka NUNCA la ha instruido en etiqueta y protocolo. Tendrás que ayudarle, Tomoyo. Al menos a encontrar algún tipo de habilidad. Podría ser que al igual que su madre, tenga dotes para el piano. Recuerdo a mi querida prima Nadeshiko ser muy sobresaliente en la música. Siempre se destacaba en las reuniones familiares... - Suspira añorando aquel pasado ya tan lejano. - Procuro en los siguientes meses, instruirla un poco... tendré que poner todo mi empeño para que algo bueno salga de todo esto. Claro, que no servirá de nada con la llegada de tu prometido siendo a final del mes... y la conocerá con parte de esta actitud y poca educación. Pero supongo que si te casaras con él, viene siendo hora que conozca a tu familia inmediata. De todas maneras, compartirá conmigo en la casa de la Ciudad de Edo una vez te hayas casado. Me servirá de distracción mientras viajas con tu prometido a su país natal.

-Lo invitaste? - Finalmente se escucha la melodiosa voz de su única hija. ambas mujeres entran al saloncito de estar, donde ya parte del servicio a disposición de la Señora Daidouji se encuentra preparada. – Pensé que la boda no se realizaría hasta que volviéramos a la ciudad con Sakura.

-Pero por supuesto. Se casarán en invierno... pero es necesario que al menos tenga idea de la familia inmediata que tienes... No me gustaría que la inclusión de Sakura y por supuesto de ese hermano suyo casada con una campesina, fuera una excusa absurda de su familia para no proceder con la boda. - Ahí ocurriéndosele una idea que le hace sonreír. – Aprovecharemos el momento y extenderemos la invitación para el Teniente amigo suyo. Creo que podría influenciar en el general Takamura (Quien fue un gran amigo de tu padre), para que le permita asistir acompañado de su primo. No estamos en guerra y podría dispensar a un teniente.

Tomoyo presta ahí muy particular atención.

-El teniente pudiera ser un candidato idóneo para tu prima. Tiene veintinueve años y es el hijo menor de una acaudalada familia extranjera. Primo de tu prometido con las mejores influencias pero la errónea posición familiar pues no tendrá herencia de titulo como su hermano mayor y por supuesto, es perfecto para Sakura. Se que este tiene unos planes en vida ridículos gracias a esa influencia británica en su sangre… de solo pensarlo se me pone la carne de gallina. Pero es algo que los Amamiya tendremos que aceptar entre sus defectos.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunta su hija atrayendo la atención de su madre. – No conocemos al pariente de mi prometido con tanta confianza para decir que es un candidato para casarse con mi prima Sakura.

-No creo que puedas hacer esa pregunta. – Incrédula ante la momentánea falta de imaginación de su hija. - El Teniente no es una persona que se requiera gran preparación protocolar Tomoyo. Tampoco tendrá fuera de su amistad con tu prometido, grandes compromisos protocolares que requieran un alto nivel de preparación como el tuyo. No podríamos aventurarnos con alguien de la alcurnia de tu prometido o con un hombre de nuestra misma estirpe. Sakura (y no mencionando la familia política de esta), quedaría en vergüenza... y además, el apellido Kinomoto no proporciona nada de importancia a ninguna familia de relevancia. Con el Teniente estamos en terreno llano. Con la belleza de Sakura, es mas que seguro que se verá impresionado. Además es soltero y debe en algún momento casarse a su altura. No podría esperar mas y tampoco espera menos. Necesita un matrimonio que genere riqueza y fortuna a sus arcas.

-Madre: ¿Acaso no deberías esperar a la respuesta de mi prima? No la he visto muy entusiasmada por la idea de instruirse... parece que su padre no le ha informado. Ya me imagino que tampoco tiene una idea de tus planes de casarle con el Teniente.

-No creo que debe de ser relevante lo que ella piense. O sienta, o que opina al respecto. Es una mujer. – Declara con despecho no sorprendiendo a su hija ante sus ideas- Nunca he consultado contigo estos escabrosos detalles. Incluso el hecho que he tenido yo ante la ausencia de tu padre, que presentarte en sociedad ha sido en cierto modo difícil para mi y eso lo has comprendido. E incluso, ser agradecida por ello. Eso es el deber del cabeza de familia y hombre del hogar. Pero llevas un apellido de renombre y por ello es que la familia de tu prometido, se ha mostrado interesada en que nos emparentemos con ellos. Sakura razona a su debido tiempo esta decisión que hemos tomado por ella y en su debido tiempo sabrá agradecerlo. Te lo aseguro.

Tomoyo la observa y su madre le autoriza a retirarse. La joven camina con lentitud la casa que trata aun de acostumbrarse a ella. Es una preciosa construcción; amplia con sus inmensas y numerosos salones, todos decorados con elegancia y los muebles prácticos. Otros salones, menos decorados, recuerdan a la chica las creencias orientales de que "Menos es mas" aun mas, en sociedad.

Ella tiene vagos recuerdos de su vida en aquella residencia antes que se trasladaran a días de distancia de allá. Siempre se ha sentido en paz consigo misma y no tiene nada de que arrepentirse.

Su llegada a aquella rural zona le hace comprender que no habrán grandes fiestas o reuniones a las cuales asistir.

Pero luego de unos segundos, una sonrisa se dibuja en su marmóreo rostro: Sakura supondrá para su madre un enorme reto. Si sus instintos no le engañan, su prima de ojos verdes es una mujer de convicciones propias, criada entre hombres y que se cree igual a uno. Sonomi es testaruda y tiene la ligera impresión que su prima no dista ser tan fuerte como su progenitora.

Los siguientes días y hasta la llegada de XiaoLang Li, su prometido y el Teniente; el prospecto de pretendiente para Sakura, serán bien interesantes como su prima comenzará a captar la idea y los planes de su madre Sonomi.

" _De todas maneras ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser el aprender un poco de etiqueta y protocolo? No debe de ser tan difícil siendo tan astuta. Sakura tiene una dulzura y bondad que son encantadores"_ Piensa con libertad la aludida. " _¿Qué estaría pensando el señor Kinomoto para nunca haber siquiera pensado casar a su hija con un hombre de la región? Ella se nota que es sencilla. ¿Por qué aun no la ha casado? Tendre que preguntarle la próxima vez que nos reunamos… No dudo que será bien pronto ji ji ji ji…"_

* * *

 _ **\- Continuará.**_

 _ **Ciudad Edo* Antiguamente se llamaba así a la Ciudad de Tokio antes de adoptar su actual nombre.**_

 _ **Tansu : Mobiliario de almacenaje y otros muebles de los salones formales del antiguo Japón. Normalmente se podían encontrar en casas de cierto nivel social.**_

 _ **Comentarios de la Autora: Después de casi dos años de ausencia de las publicaciones abiertas, he vuelto! ¿Me echaron de menos? Han sido un par de años locos y creo que me he descuidado un poco en mi redacción pero les pido un poco de paciencia. Mi beta de estos últimos Años, Nodoka ha estado un poco desaparecida gracias a sus responsabilidades luego de su graduación y vive trabajando constantemente. No puedo negar que la echare de menos un montón pero estaremos en contacto pues ella publicara esta historia y sus actualizaciones en su pagina Still For Your Love. Yo por mi parte, tratare de mantener la historia en capítulos cortos que no excederán las veinte paginas. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque quiero mantener unas actualizaciones lo mas constantes posibles y habrán nuevos personajes que estarán muy atados a la vida de los protagonistas principales. Ya hemos mencionado un par de los ya conocidos que en las próximas actualizaciones poco a poco se irán integrando. Al igual que unos cuantos nuevos que traerán risas y seguro muchas mortificaciones… ya verán a lo que me refiero.**_

 _ **Esta HISTORIA se desarrolla en un Japón muy diferente a la serie. Verán influencias Europeas gracias a la incursión del "potencial" pretendiente de nuestra protagonista. Este joven ya deben de imaginarse de quien se trata y próximamente lo veremos incursionar en la historia al igual que el prometido de Tomoyo. Como pueden imaginarse, en los siglos XVII y XVIII Japón ya comenzaba a abrirse a las legiones extranjeras y los intercambios comerciales con los mismos, influencian bastante para que estos extranjeros comiencen a relacionarse hasta familiarmente con personas influyentes económicamente y que representan uniones convenientes para el dominio de mercados locales. También la religión influye considerablemente y aunque se percibirán en la historia la influencia del budismo, también no podemos dejar de lado las influencias del cristianismo y el catolicismo, que poco a poco fueron abriéndose paso en aquellos años en Japón, no evitándose fricciones de considerable importancia que desencadenaron hechos violentos que manchan parte de la historia de este importante país. Veremos menciones de ciudades como Hong Kong, Inglaterra,**_ _ **Nagasaki y**_ _ **Kyūshū, cunas de muchos de los eventos que se desencadenan historicamente y que formarán parte de nuestra trama.**_

 _ **Con respecto a quienes siguen las historias que no se publican por este portal, se que esperan la culminacion de la trilogía de la Serie "AMAR"pero por el momento, no se encuentra concluida. He decidido publicar esto primero gracias a la influencia de mi musa y segundo, porque aun no me encuentro complacida con el desarrollo de la historia (llevo mas de un 80% terminado) y por tanto, no he deciddo aun que hacer con ello. Esperemos que antes de que culmine el 2015, poder anunciar la fecha exacta de la publicacion. Lamento ser portadora de tan decepcionantes noticias.**_

 ** _Así_** _ **que con esto me despido, esperando que me dejen sus comentarios acerca de esta introducción a la nueva historia "Cabalgando con los Muchachos"**_

 _ **Hasta una próxima actualizaciøn.**_

 _ **Crys.**_


	2. 2- Tratando de Convertirme en una Dama

**_Cabalgando con los Muchachos._**

 **Por Crystal.**

 **Personajes basados en la serie CardCaptor Sakura" de CLAMP. He creado esta historia con fines de entretenimiento y no lucrativo. Esta historia está protegida por derechos de autoría y no se encuentra publicada sin mi permiso. Si encuentras esta historia bajo otra firma, favor contactarme por mensaje o a mi correo. ¡Gracias!**

 ** _Estos eventos se desarrollan entre los siglos XVIII y XIX en un Japón que se encuentra abriéndose entre las tradiciones extranjeras, la influencia de sus propias y antiguas tradiciones al borde de una integración de razas, ideologías y políticas que cambiaran el rumbo de Japón para siempre. Gran parte de los datos históricos son reales y han sido prestados para darnos una idea de las vivencias de la época._**

 **Capitulo II. Tratando de convertirme en una Dama.**

* * *

 _Cuando dos días habían transcurrido, pensaba que la visita de esas parientes con el apellido Daidouji era algo perteneciente a un sueño. Sonomi – San, volvió por la casa después de esa visita tan molesta diciendo "Que necesitaba lecciones… instrucciones… convertirme en una dama". El hecho que diga que carezco de etiqueta e instrucción, no quita el hecho que soy una mujer. Ahora cabalgo para olvidarme de aquella horrible experiencia, acompañada de Yukito y mi hermano Touya, Mas allá de la planicie, podemos ver a la distancia la enorme residencia Amamiya, perteneciente a la familia de Sonomi Daidouji. Como mi madre terminó casándose con un hombre de menor estirpe social que el suyo, no puede decirse que soy una Amamiya. O mi hermano._

 _O el hecho que encajo con su familia: he tenido una crianza muy campestre y muy diferente a la de mi prima Tomoyo. O de la misma que tuvo mi madre en su momento… o Sonomi. Mi padre, ha intentado al otro día al retirarse las invitadas, el hablar conmigo, pero he salido huyendo a sus pretensiones. Se que tiene buenas intenciones. Pero ¿De que me sirve que reciba conocimientos de etiqueta y protocolo? No es como que voy a dejar de vivir aquí, Observando de reojo a Yukito me percato que el ama esta tierra. Jamás se marcharía de aquí. Y ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo? Si mi destino es vivir a su lado."_

-Despierta Sakura – La voz de su hermano le sobresaltan y desmontando de su corcel mientras lo lleva a un lado de la planicie para que coma un poco de la yerba silvestre. –Tenemos un par de horas y debemos de llevar las hierbas que necesita el ama de llaves para la elaboración de los remedios.

Yukito también baja de su corcel y ayuda a Sakura a desmontar el suyo: No que necesite ayuda. Ella ha sabido cabalgar desde que su padre le enseñara poco después de aprender a caminar.

-Gracias Yukito.

-De nada, Pequeña Sakura. – Atrae una sonrisa de la joven y un suspiro de resignación del mayor Kinomoto: Touya, contrario a su amigo, se percata que su hermana se encuentra encandilada con aquel hombre que la vio crecer a su alrededor. Yukito seria un candidato idóneo para su hermana solo por el pequeño problema que este quiere a su hermana de la misma forma que él lo hace: Como una pariente sin ninguna fantasía sentimental o romántica.

La joven rápidamente se dirige al pequeño sembradío silvestre de hierbas. Con agilidad y auxiliada por un canasto comienza a ver las plantas y las selecciona, llevando consigo las mejores en el canasto, con la mirada de su hermano y el otro hombre sobre su figura.

-Sakura no sabe la verdad – Dice de la nada Yukito siendo observado por el joven de mirada oscura. – Que tu padre se encuentra enfermo.

-Según mi padre. –Corrige Touya negando con su cabeza y bajando la voz, dando la espalda donde Sakura recoge las hierbas para evitar que se entere. –No que desconfíe del doctor del pueblo, pero le he referido que un viaje a Edo, podría sacarle de dudas y recibir un análisis mas confiable.

La expresión de incredulidad y terquedad no abandonan su persona. Touya desde que hablara a solas con su padre, sobre las razones tras la visita de Sonomi Daidouji y su interés que esta mujer la "reeducara" como una dama, había traído muchas inquietudes en su persona. Inquietudes y preguntas que fueron respondidas con sinceridad por su progenitor. Pero respuestas que mantenían escondidas de la menor Kinomoto pues la verdadera razón la haría muy triste.

Y hay algo que los Kinomotos no sabían manejar muy bien: y es una Sakura triste.

Cuando tenia cinco años y murió su conejo, Sakura lloró por días: fueron Yukito y Kaho Mitzuki quienes pudieron darle a la chica algo de serenidad explicando la fase de la "Muerte es parte de la vida". ¿Qué seria de ella ahora mismo de enterarse que la vida de su padre, merma con cada día que pasa?

Touya pretende tampoco en darle mucha mente al asunto. Aunque le mortifica, la integridad y tranquilidad que irradia su progenitor, le dan a comprender que ha tenido una vida larga y próspera: tiene dos hijos estupendos pero su mortificación ahora mismo es dejar desamparada a Sakura.

-¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Sonomi se la llevaría con ella a final del verano?

-Mi padre no está muy seguro de cual será el siguiente paso de Sonomi, dado que la primera entrevista con Sakura no fue tan bien. Y no ha vuelto a la casa después de ese día. Pero no te mentiré diciendo que todo esto me suena un plan perfecto: Mi hermana es terca como una mula y te digo que supo defenderse de las criticas de Sonomi aquel día. Pero esa mujer es mas terca aun que mi hermana.

-¿Qué tal su hija? ¿Qué te ha parecido? No creo recordarla.

-Muy callada. Se nota que ella la tiene bien dominada. Sorprendida y admirada por la forma en que Sakura le respondió a su madre. Es mas, creo que nunca nadie le había rechazado como lo hizo mi hermana.

-Suenas orgulloso de que Sakura haya actuado de esa forma.

-Es una cabeza hueca y testaruda. – Afirma Touya con una mueca de satisfacción que no disfraza delante de su mejor amigo- Cree todavía que tiene once o doce años y que todo lo que hace, es bien visto. Mírala, cabalgando como hombre.

-Se crio con todos nosotros. Es obvio que terminaría comportándose como uno. Pero tu sabes que es una mujer. Y es muy atractiva. – Atrayendo la mirada de su amigo y cómplice. – Admítelo. Sabes que es preciosa, tanto como recuerdo a tu madre, Touya. Y que si Sonomi se la lleva a Edo, seguro le conseguirá pretendientes…

-Calla Yukito. No quiero a mi hermana con un riquillo cabeza hueca que solo sepa gastar su fortuna y mas nada. Con el temperamento de Sakura y un consentido, es la receta perfecta para el desastre.

El joven sonríe viendo a la joven Kinomoto caminar alejándose aun mas del par. Ambos toman asiento en la hierba. Touya toma una rama que se encuentra a su lado y comienza a quitarle las hojas.

-Supongo que con el anuncio de tu padre, el matrimonio con Mitzuki San, será mas pronto de lo anticipado – Viendo como el rostro del varón se frunce. Yukito borra su sonrisa y le observa con atención para añadir- Que quieres casarte para que al menos, el momento final sea menos amargo. Le encantaría verte casado…. antes de …

Yukito puede observar como la expresión de su mejor amigo cambia radicalmente: aunque pretende aparentar entereza, la situación de su padre, le rompe el corazón.

No debiera de ser así, pensaría cualquiera. Touya es un adulto ya, que hace años debió de estar casado. Pero nunca el matrimonio formaba parte de sus prioridades de vida, y se dedicó a auxiliar a su padre en la crianza de su hermana menor y a llevar el mando de la hacienda gracias al dinero dejado por el abuelo Amamiya a su nieto. Incluso lleva años comprometido con la maestra del pueblo, Kaho Mitzuki y lo único que se espera es una fecha formal de las nupcias. Fecha que ninguno de los dos parecía llegar a ella con seguridad.

-Kaho es preciosa. – Explica Yukito atrayendo su atención– No será un gran sacrificio de tu parte estar casado con ella. Comprende tu temperamento y la relación que tienes con tu familia. Sabe que jamás desampararás a Sakura y por supuesto, no exigirá lo que no puedes darle. No como las demás mujeres de esta ciudad. Ellas esperan vidas cómodas y holgadas aunque seas un humilde criador de ganado o agricultor. Las mujeres de aquí, esperan mas de lo que puede darse. Todas son así.

-La experiencia de tu padre con tu madre, no es la misma que las de mis padres. O la mayoría de las mujeres – dice Touya ahora interesado por la explicación de su mejor amigo. – No puedes suponer que todos son iguales.

-Debería de no ser así, habiendo pruebas fehacientes de lo que dices: Kaho no es así. Tampoco lo es tu hermana. – Y sonriendo al ver la expresión de perplejidad de su amigo – Y se lo que me pedirás: pero veo a Sakura como una hermana, Touya. Jamás la podría hacer feliz como ella se merece serlo.

-Pero Yuki, el problema es que ella no te ve como hermano – Dice Touya sorprendiendo a su amigo y Touya se sorprende de la ingenuidad de su amigo respecto al tema. En aquel momento que desea agregar algo mas, son sorprendidos por Sakura.

-Ya estoy lista – Revela halando su corcel por las riendas y ágilmente subiendo al mismo. Esto trae un suspiro resignado de su hermano

– Al menos trata de montar como una dama, Sakura, debes de colocar las piernas en un solo lado del corcel.

-No, hermano. No tu también – Replica la muchacha sorprendida que Touya también comience a cambiarle su forma de ser. – Suenas tal como Sari. " _Señorita Sakura esto… Señorita Sakura aquello. Use un kimono. No salga a cabalgar… al menos no sorbe su té"_ Me encanta cabalgar. Así soy mas veloz. ¿por qué habría de cambiar mi forma de ser? Además, llevo pantalones ¿Ves? – Mostrándole las trusas que lleva puestas. Touya se fija en el sombrero que cuelga a un lado del corcel y la camisilla que la joven lleva puesta contrario a sus amigas y otras mujeres quienes usan yukatas y kimonos.

-Sakura: Mientras mas pronto te adaptes a la ropa femenina, será mas sencillo para ti hacer la transición.

La joven de ojos verdes le observa desafiante mientras ambos hombres montan sus respectivos corceles.

-Lo que no quieres es competencia – dice con astucia. – Siempre te llego a ganar cuando competimos.

-Eso es cierto, Touya. – Opina Yukito sonriendo a su amigo y a la hermana de este (Sakura le responde la sonrisa con alegría y un tenue sonrojo en su rostro). – Sakura últimamente es mas ágil que tú en el cabalgar.

-Eso es porque resulto mas pesado para mi corcel, contrario a la yegua de Sakura…

-Aun así ambas te podemos ganar. Eso demuestra la superioridad del género: que mi pobre yegua sea mas rápida que tu corcel. – Declara la joven con desafío.

-¿Ah si? Pues hagamos algo: una competencia. – Atrayendo la sonrisa de desafío y satisfacción en su gallardo rostro – Si yo gano, usaras de aquí en adelante Kimono y no andarás cabalgando como hombre. Montaras como una dama – Viendo como su hermana frunce el ceño al verse desafiada.

-¿Qué pasará si yo gano, hermano?

-Te deberé un favor. Que podrás cobrar cuando te plazca. Y no podré decir que no. Pero ten cuidado con lo que pides. Tiene que ser muy grande para que valga la pena.

-Piénsalo bien Sakura – Opina Yukito observando a ambos hermanos quienes se adoran y eso le consta, observarse como rivales. – El hecho que Touya te pide esto, es porque se atreve en esta ocasión, a ganar la partida.

-Eso lo veremos – Acepta la joven con firmeza. – Acepto la apuesta. Pero no puedes echarte para atrás, hermano. Te conozco. Cuando sientes que perderás puedes retractarte.

-Jamás me retracto, monstruo. – Replica haciendo molestar a su hermana menor. Sabe que ODIA ser llamada así. -¿Estás lista?

-¿Lo estás tu?

-De acuerdo: ¿Listos? – Pregunta Yukito siendo juez de la competencia. - ¡FUERA! – Dice viendo como ambos hermanos le dan marcha a sus respectivos caballos y los ve avanzar ágilmente por el valle con dirección a la casa Kinomoto. A los pocos momentos, el joven le da marcha a su corcel viendo a la distancia como ambos hermanos cabalgan con peligrosa velocidad pero sus corceles acostumbran a ejercicios extremos como aquellos.

Sakura siempre ha cabalgado con mucha agilidad. Y por supuesto, siempre tiene a su hermano retándole para que supere las expectativas esperadas no solo para una mujer, sino a un excelente jinete. Yukito los observa competir y sus pensamientos se van a la breve conversación con su mejor amigo y a su pasado.

Los Tsukishiro siempre han sido cercanos a los Kinomoto. Después de todo, eran vecinos. Luego que la muerte de Nadeshiko ensombreciera la casa de los hermanos, la madre de Yue y Yukito, se desbordaba en atenciones a la familia que dejara la mujer atrás. Y cuando su propia madre abandonara a su padre para huir con su amante, la casa Kinomoto nunca les cerró las puertas y tampoco los puso en vergüenza cuando su madre deshonrara su apellido y a su familia de aquella manera.

Yue se había casado con una mujer de otra comarca, gracias a la enorme dote que su propio padre le asegurara vendiendo parte de sus negocios e inversiones en varios pueblos. Aquello aseguró una unión conveniente. Yukito solo tiene su propia hacienda y una pequeña fortuna heredada pero en una menor proporción al ser el segundo, ya incluso su padre falleció dos inviernos atrás. No le molesta su soledad. O trata de no darle mucha importancia para no pensar en ella con tanta insistencia.

Pero aunque había agradecimiento de su parte, este nunca seria una razón para casarse sin amor: amaba a Sakura como una hermana y estaba consciente que un matrimonio entre ambos, solo traería sufrimiento y desconsuelo.

¿Y él? Simplemente su decisión de no tomar esposa en la comarca viene dado precisamente por lo que Touya le explicaba: sus recuerdos infantiles de aquella partida de su madre, con el poco interés de volver a ver a sus hijos como amenazara su esposo si ella partía de su lado.

No. No podía hacerle aquello a Sakura o a los Kinomoto, involucrándose en un matrimonio que aunque Sakura lo viera con otros ojos, el tiempo la haría descubrir que no era amor lo que siente por el joven y ya sería muy tarde para ambos.

¿Acaso no se encuentra enamorado? Si… pero no de Sakura.

Y sabe que su amor jamás seria justo o correspondido. Ya la dama en cuestión jamás aceptaría una propuesta de su parte. Ya era muy tarde para él.

* * *

Tomoyo lleva mas de una hora esperando junto a su madre y el Señor Kinomoto. Luego de dos días de ausencia, vuelve a la Casa para llevar consigo a Sakura a su residencia aquel día y dar inicio a las clases particulares. Por lo que había detectado en el temperamento de la joven, al menos que fuera por ella personalmente, la chica de ojos verdes jamás se dispondría a ir a su casa para recibir las lecciones por primera vez.

¿Su sorpresa al descubrir que no solo Sakura no estaba en casa, andaba acompañada de dos hombres y que probablemente estaba cabalgando? Con gesto de desaprobación recibe las noticias departe del mismo padre de la joven y ella no pierde tiempo al dejar bien claro que si ellos, los hombres de la casa, no la ayudan a convertirse en una dama bien comportada y propia, ella no podría ser de mucha ayuda.

-Te aseguro Sonomi, que Sakura tiene la mejor disposición una vez se le llega a conocer bien.

-Eso no lo dudo Fujitaka – Responde su prima política y observa a su hija de reojo para añadir – Pero estamos a ley de semanas ya. He invitado a dos personas a visitarnos. – Sonríe con suficiencia. – Esto podría significar una futura propuesta de enlace matrimonial para tu hija. – Atrayendo el interés del varón. – No es de una estirpe Amamiya por supuesto. Pero Sakura estará bien cuidada. Es un joven muy apuesto proveniente de una familia muy importante de este país, el único punto que no lo coloca en una excelente posición es que es un hijo segundo. El primero lo heredará todo, por lo que tuvo que hacer carrera en el ejército… lo he visto brevemente en la casa materna del prometido de Tomoyo cuando estábamos acordando su compromiso. Entrevisté brevemente con el mismo y me ha dado una buena impresión. He acordado estos detalles con la futura suegra de mi hija y ha extendido amablemente la invitación al teniente Hiragizawa para que acompañe a su hijo a su visita a nuestra casa.

-¿Es eso cierto? Agradezco tu diligencia, Sonomi. Es bueno saber que Sakura tiene alguien mas que vela por su bienestar.

-Todo lo bueno para la hija de mi inolvidable Nadeshiko – Aclara con autoridad y dice sin esconder su orgullo – Es un amigo y pariente lejano de mucha confianza de la familia política de Tomoyo. No se si lo había informado, pero mi hija se casará en invierno con un importante aristócrata de la sociedad China.

-¿Chino, Sonomi? Creía que los Daidouji al igual de los Amamiya y conservaban muy clara su identidad. Pensé que ese tipo de uniones estaba prohibida.

-China es la cuna del nacimiento del Polvo Negro, Fujitaka. Un importante descubrimiento que está siendo explotado comercialmente. Este tipo de empresa, atrae la atención de la familia Imperial Japonesa y por supuesto, un enlace con un Chino significa una inversión futura de incrementar la fortuna Daidouji y por supuesto, la Amamiya. – Hablando con suficiencia y mucho orgullo ahora observa con satisfacción a la joven sentada a pocos pasos de ella – Tomoyo sabe la responsabilidad que ello requiere y que lo hacemos por el bien de la familia Daidouji y con ello, la Amamiya. – Con un intenso brillo en sus ojos observa a Fujitaka para darle intensidad a sus palabras – Tomoyo traerá gran honor a nuestra familia.

-Por supuesto que así será. Pero Sonomi, espero que tomes en cuenta también lo que quiere Tomoyo. – La aludida alza su mirada a el hombre presente. – De nada sirve que quieras casarla con una persona así de importante, sino es el adecuado para ella. Para hacerla feliz.

Tomoyo observa con sorpresa al primo político de su madre: había escuchado hablar la autora de sus días sobre aquel "Don nadie" que había secuestrado con sus galanterías a su prima favorita de su lado y se casara con él. Un hombre sin un céntimo que vio asegurado su vida al convencer a una muchacha inocente de una vida a su lado.

Fujitaka no le daba impresión de ser como su madre le había descrito: mas bien, todo lo contrario.

Y que le preocupara su bienestar y las decisiones que su madre había tomado por ella sobre su destino, la deja perpleja.

¿Por qué este desconocido parece importarle su vida?

-Tiene el apellido adecuado. Las conexiones vitales con el mismísimo Emperador Chino. No está en directo linaje pero su fortuna es vasta. Todo lo que es de esperarse de una dama de nuestra estirpe. – Ante la neutralidad en su expresión (Sonomi siendo tan perspicaz, nota su contrariedad ante los planes para con la única heredera Daidouji) - ¡Vamos Kinomoto! Es un honor lo que estamos preparando para nuestra familia. El hecho que no pude darle un hijo varón a mi difunto esposo, puso la fortuna Daidouji en manos de sus parientes mas inmediatos… su hermano, entre todos ellos. Con la ultima esposa de mi abuelo, derrochando la fortuna Amamiya, es obvio que tuviera planes muy prósperos para mi hija. Hago lo que toda madre con preocupación por el destino de sus vástagos haría. Y mas en nuestra posición.

-¿Has averiguado lo que tu hija quiere?

Sonomi empequeñece su mirada al responderle con cierta distancia (mas de la habitual últimamente)- Se lo que estoy haciendo. En un futuro, mi hija me lo agradecerá. Cuando en su momento, Sakura así lo hará también. Ella se ha criado entre hombres. Sin una figura femenina que la guie y le diga como comportarse ya como una dama. Yo estoy aquí para resarcir ese error. Me lo has solicitado … no hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarle con toda esta situación. Yo le daré a mi hija lo que es conveniente… no usted.

En aquel instante se escucha el relinche de los corceles que se aproximan a la vivienda atrayendo por la puerta corrediza las miradas de todos quienes se encuentran en el saloncito de estar. Para escandalo de Sonomi y su total perplejidad la que encabeza el galopar de corceles a toda velocidad no es otra que su prima segunda quien se observa no solo cabalgando un caballo.

Sino que se encuentra cabalgando como hombre.

Fujitaka no puede evitar sentirse nervioso al observar la actitud "turbada" de su prima política sino la sonrisa de satisfacción que dibuja su hija en el rostro. No importándole que tenia una cita con la mujer, se aproxima atrayendo consigo a pura carrera a los cuidadores de su hacienda quienes vienen a toda marcha en pos de los caballos. Atrás viene el hermano de la chica quien tiene una expresión de hastío y mas atrás, el viejo amigo de este.

Fujitaka se incorpora alcanzando hasta la baranda para observar a su hija.

-¿Viste padre? Les he ganado a ambos… ¡Desde la planicie hasta aquí! Mi yegua es un excelente corcel para carreras … ¿No es así? Y que Touya pensaba venderlo cuando era mas joven… Pero le demostramos ¿No es así Luna? –Tocando su cabeza con la del corcel. Y es cuando finalmente se fija en la mujer que avanza hasta donde se encuentra su padre.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? – Es lo que dice a la chica de ojos verdes. La mirada de sorpresa e indignación no la oculta para nada mientras con su abanico de mano, lo sacude sin cesar delante de su rostro.

-Que agradable Sorpresa, Sonomi-San. – Saluda Sakura con toda amabilidad y gentileza. Aunque sospecha por la expresión de desaprobación de la mujer. – No tenia previsto que vendrías tan temprano a visitarnos. – Tomando el canasto de un lado del corcel y observa su contenido diciendo a Sari- Discúlpame … creo que perdí un par de las yerbas cuando veníamos galopando- Al ver que las cantidades de yerbas habían variado considerablemente desde que colgara el canasto en las riendas del corcel con la tapa puesta.

-Esta no es la mejor actitud de recibir departe de la anfitriona. – Haciendo con ello que una expresión de curiosidad se pose en la chica de ojos verdes. – Fujitaka…

-Sakura: ve a refrescarte.

-Pero, tengo que llevarla a las caballerizas…

-Ahora – Dice con un tono de voz calmado pero autoritario no desconocido para la chica de ojos verdes quien nunca a escuchado a su padre dirigirle la palabra de mala manera.

-Yo llevo el corcel de Sakura Chan – Indica Yukito tomando las riendas de las manos de la chica de ojos verdes. Touya sigue su amigo sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su padre y de terquedad a la mujer de mirada añil.

A Sakura no le toma mucho tiempo el hacer lo que su padre le ordena. Ya volviendo con la cara lavada y con ayuda de dos doncellas se aproxima al saloncito que para su gran sorpresa solo se encuentra la prima de su madre acompañada de otra mujer.

-Esta es Shiogame. Se ha encargado de vestir a Tomoyo parte de su vida. Ha llegado hace unos días a mi solicitud, para hacerse cargo de ti.

-¿Hacerse cargo de mi? – Pregunta extrañada pues por los últimos años, ella sola se ha bastado para cuidarse lo bastante bien.

Eso y Sari, quien ha sido el ama de llaves para la casa Kinomoto.

-Ya tu padre le ha hecho espacio en la casa. He decidido a regañadientes que te quedes aquí con tu padre y no tomes lecciones y tampoco mudarte por el momento a la casa Amamiya – Ahí guardando las verdaderas razones para esto- Tendré visitas muy pronto, entre ellas el prometido de Tomoyo. Ellos vienen a conocer un poco mas de la región y espero que para aquel momento estés lo bastante disciplinada para presentarte ante tales personas, pero no creo que sea conveniente que intercambies mucho con ellos, ya que podrias asustarlos con tus maneras salvajes de conducirte.

-No me conduzco de manera salvaje…

Sonomi ignora olímpicamente aquella respuesta para añadir.-Te convienen estas relaciones Sakura. Es para el futuro tuyo y de Tomoyo .- En aquel momento la puerta del saloncito se abre y la aludida precisamente entra al salón portando unas vestimentas que a Sakura le resultan vagamente familiares.

-Solo encontramos esto en el armario – Dice la joven de ojos azules aproximándose a su progenitora.

-Solo dos kimonos ¿Cómo es posible? – Revisando lo que su hija trae en brazos. Ahí observando a Sakura añade- ¿Dónde están tus otras prendas?

-¿Por qué estaban hurgando entre mis cosas?

-No puedo creer que solo tengas dos kimonos.

-No necesito mas de dos. No tenemos grandes actividades en el pueblo. Con el cumpleaños de mi padre y mi hermano me bastan.

-Inaceptable. Tendremos que hacerte unos cuantos mas. Suerte para ti, siempre ando con seda de emergencia y unas cuantas cintas. – Ahí observando a Shiogame. – Toma sus medidas.

La mujer se incorpora rápidamente, demasiado rápido para el gusto de nuestra protagonista quien protesta al sentir las palmas de la empleada de Sonomi comenzar con una pequeña cinta a tomar su cintura y de ahí subir ágilmente hasta sus pechos.

-¡Oiga!

-Tienes que permitir que te tomen las medidas para tu ajuar.

-¿Qué ajuar? ¡No! – Soltándose de la mujer- No necesito mas vestidos. Aquí no es necesario.

-¿Cómo sobrevives el día a día? Es increíble que una mujer de tu edad sobreviva con solo dos kimonos.

-Aquí no son necesarios mas. Además para eso, tengo pantalones.

-¿Panta – que?

-Sakura toma la vestimenta que tiene puesta en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y le demuestra al levantar los pliegos por lado y lado que hay un espacio abierto entre sus piernas y cerrados con costuras.

La palidez y estupor de Sonomi Daidouji atrae la mirada de sorpresa de la sirvienta y su hija.

Pero esta ultima solo se dedica a sonreír sutilmente y pasar inadvertido su gesto en las demás.

-Por todos mis ancestros… ¿Qué es eso? – Señalando con estupor a la chica en cuestión.

Mas bien a sus piernas.

-Creo que eso lo llaman calcillas… - Observa Tomoyo Atrayendo la mirada de las mujeres. – Fuutie Li: Sabes que conoce muchas regiones. Me mostró unas ilustraciones cuando estuvo con Li…

-¡Olvida eso de Fuutie Li! ¿Es común usarse entre mujeres?

-… No. Solo vi a hombres utilizarlas- Lo piensa un instante al responder.

-¿Dónde las has sacado?

-Bueno… Yukito san estuvo de viaje hace unos años y trajo unos. Mi hermano se los ha encontrado bastante prácticos para montar. Así que no desaproveché la oportunidad y me los he mandado a hacer… con la modista del pueblo. Tengo mas en mi habitación.

-Eso no es una vestimenta propia de una señorita.

-Con Kimonos no se puede cabalgar.

-Las Señoritas educadas no cabalgan. Eso es cosa de hombres…

Sakura respira profundo y guarda silencio unos instantes para finalmente responder.- Dejemos algo claro: odio la etiqueta y las formalidades de sociedad. Soy muy susceptible al agua de flores, me desesperan las ceremonias largas de té y cabalgo mejor que cualquier muchacho de la comarca. No pretendo renunciar a mi forma de vida solo porque haya llegado con un plan de arreglar algo que no esta roto. Aprecio su relación con mi madre pero no trate de cambiarme… y no pretendo seguir montando a caballos porque usted desapruebe.

-¡Inaudito!

-No es inaudito. Se llama Cabalgar con los Muchachos.

* * *

Sakura había pasado parte de la noche a la luz de las velas terminando aquella comunicación y la revisa con diligencia. Luego de terminar de leerla la firma sonriendo complacida con el resultado.

 _"_ _Querida Hana Chan: Es imperativo que como figura autoritaria Amamiya te presentes lo antes posible en la casa del abuelo. Sonomi Daidouji se encuentra aquí y necesito a alguien de mi lado ante todo lo que ocurre. Y la única persona que parece que no le molesta mi forma de ser, es a ti. Por favor, se que mi padre te escuchará: a pesar de tu corta edad (casi tan joven como mi hermano), tienes un conocimiento que admira. Se que en toda tu sabiduría sabrás llegar a mi padre con tus palabras, tus consejos y desistirá de todo lo que está ocurriendo con Sonomi Daidouji. Se que no es de tu agrado, pero tengo el presentimiento que a ti te escuchará. De todas formas, luego de la muerte del abuelito, te convertiste en la cabeza de la familia Amamiya. Tu amiga, Kinomoto Sakura. Favor confirmar tu presencia y el día exacto que podemos esperar tu llegada."_

* * *

Un joven de profundo ojos cafés y facciones bien orientales despierta sobresaltado. Le toma unos instantes identificar que se encuentra en su cabina dentro de unos de los tantos navíos pertenecientes a su familia. Rápidamente se incorpora pensando unos instantes si es necesario llamar a su mayordomo personal pero luego lo piensa mejor: el sujeto merece descansar y no ser molestado en tareas tan sencillas como servirle un vaso de agua.

El barco se mueve con violencia y ve un relámpago iluminar una de las ventanas selladas. Hay tormenta. Ha sido así desde el medio día y probablemente sea la razón para su sueño interrumpido.

Ha empapado la camisola con su pesadilla por lo que se la retira de su cuerpo y a la luz de la linterna que se mueve al compas de las olas y el barco su cuerpo esculpido gracias a los entrenamientos que ha sido victima desde que tiene nueve años de edad, hacen ver una figura esbelta, no musculosa pero si torneada que haría sonrojar a la mujer mas pudorosa.

Y a la mas ardorosa, la haría suspirar.

Estudia con su mirada la modesta cabina perteneciente al capitán y quien amablemente ha cedido al dueño de la flotilla de barcos. Pudiera haber usado el barco familiar que se encuentra anclado en el muelle comercial de Hong Kong, una ciudad con apenas cincuenta años de fundada pero había florecido de manera sorprendente gracias a los acuerdos comerciales y militares con los ingleses quienes poco a poco comienzan a entrar en China y muestran una ambición desproporcional por los bienes provenientes de aquella zona, pero prefiere no hacerlo**. No duda que en menos de cien años, Inglaterra finalmente entrará con apoyo a China y por supuesto, a Hong Kong y allí habrán cambios históricos imborrables. Por lo pronto, ya nota los primeros vestigios de Occidentales en sus tierras y en su natal China: Hay pequeñas comunidades representando a la Monarquía Británica e incluso tiene un pariente distante que se encuentra casado con una británica.

Pese a la cuantiosa fortuna del cual es heredero, no le gusta hacer alardes del mismo. Le gusta la vida sencilla y los viajes pasando bien desapercibido.

Contrario a la fortuna familiar gracias al comercio con el Occidente de seda, arroz, opio y por supuesto, la pólvora la familia Li ya no dependía de las fortunas dejadas por su antepasado quien fuera emperador de China, sino que gracias a sus labores comerciales y de exportación estaba formándose un nuevo imperio que no tenia que ver con conquista de tierras, guerras y colonias de Asia, en las cuales siempre se derramó mucha sangre y le dolía admitir que mas sangre de inocentes que de soldados.

Es precisamente la misma fortuna la que le había enlazado con una japonesa proveniente de Edo. Un respingo nada agradable se hace en su estomago al pensar en la joven de llamativos ojos claros y piel marmórea a la cual en cuestión de meses, convertiría en su esposa gracias al acuerdo hecho entre su madre y la madre de la hermosa heredera Daidouji.

 _"_ _Una alianza Familiar con los Daidouji nos asegura un puesto permanente en el gabinete de comercio de Japón, puerto abierto en Nagasaki y con ello, en Bangkok y Singapur en los cuales no está dando muchos problemas insertarnos. Ya hemos pagado fortunas en plata y seda a los consejeros de sus correspondientes gobernantes para introducirnos en el mercado anualmente. Una boda con una Amamiya nos asegura el favor de Japón y gracias a las buenas relaciones de su emperador con los demás gobernantes nos ponen a un buen paso de conquistar los puertos de casi toda Asia"_ Habría dicho la elegante viuda al informarle a su hijo de su acuerdo matrimonial una vez se habrían marchado la señora Daidouji y su hermosa hija de las salas privadas de los Li.

Tomoyo Daidouji es una mujer muy hermosa. No es ciego. Pero lo cierto es que es sumamente callada. No había hecho el mas mínimo intento en acercarse a su persona mas que los saludos formales y propios de las breves cenas y conglomerados que se realizara para anunciar su compromiso. La veía como una potencial amiga y de mucha reserva. Pero ¿Material de esposa? Distaba de lo que buscaría en una esposa.

¿Acaso deseaba casarse? No. No lo deseaba. Su vida no estaba enfocada en contraer matrimonio. Bien todo el día de conformaba con dirigir los negocios de la familia y algunas temporadas largas, se ausentaba para viajes de negocios junto a algunos de sus cuñados de los cuales posee tres ya. Su hermana que le lleva ya cuatro años estuvo comprometida una década atrás pero su futuro esposo contrajo malaria y falleció durante el viaje de regreso a China. Nunca ha mostrado interés en contraer matrimonio y ya incluso, entre su círculos de conocidos es conocida como "La olvidada". A ella no parecía molestarle aquello. Su madre tampoco le presionaba después de cumplir los veinte años que se enlazara.

Pero ella no era la heredera del apellido Li. Contrario a Xiaolang quien si tiene que casarse y perpetuar el apellido en sus descendientes. Sus hermanas perdían su apellido al casarse. Y la presión en su persona es mas intensa.

Apenas tiene veintidós años y ya se siente un hombre cuyo camino fue marcado sin su aprobación y por supuesto, mucho antes de que naciera. Dicen que las vidas han sido escritas décadas antes de uno tomar el primer aliento en el mundo. ¿Seria aquel su caso?

Unos débiles toques en su puerta lo hacen volver a la realidad. Camina lentamente hasta observar un rostro pálido observándole con una vela en una de sus manos. Contrario a su persona, este posee un camisón de dormir y calzones.

-Me imaginaba que estabas despierto- Dice como saludo su pariente observándole con atención y sus pupilas añiles se perciben oscuras gracias a toda la oscuridad en el pasillo.

Lo deja pasar sin contratiempos y cierra la puerta detrás de su persona.

-¿Ahora eres adivino? – Pregunta con voz ronca. Ahí su pariente deduce que se encuentra de mal humor. - ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Estaba leyendo. Aunque con este tipo de movimiento en el mar no es lo mas adecuado y menos con velas. Pero no puedo dormir.

-Ahora que nos encontramos a solas y tienes ánimos para leer es un buen momento como cualquier otro para mostrarte esto. – Sacando del interior de su abrigo de viaje una carta cuyo sello se encuentra roto. – En el día siempre estamos ocupados.

-Si, tu con tus correspondencias y contratos de exportaciones y yo con mis asuntos militares. ¿Cuándo finalmente tocaremos puerto?

-Es previsto para mañana al atardecer. Solo nos tomara dos semanas en carruajes para llegar a la casa de los Daidouji.

-¿Estamos tan lejos de Edo? Pareciera que fue una vida atrás que conocimos a tu preciosa prometida.

Ahí el aludido frunce el ceño.

Y el otro suspira resignado para añadir- Al menos tienes toda la fortuna del mundo para conseguirte una hermosa novia. Yo con mi posición no he podido encontrar ni siquiera a una joven decente en dos continentes. Y eso si es patético – Soltando una carcajada triste y abriendo la carta sellada añade – Por suerte me he resignado.

-No según esta carta. Mi madre tiene empleados en cada puerto que tocamos y estos les indica nuestra ruta para alcanzarnos como sea necesario.

-Esta carta tiene fecha de un mes atrás. – Agrega el sujeto.

-Ahí dice que mis bodas serán celebradas en Edo antes del invierno. Mi madre y otros miembros de la familia estarán para ocho semanas ya en Edo.

-Debería alegrarte que el clan y la familia se tome tantas consideraciones de viajar y no celebrar las bodas en China. Seria un pandemónium de cientos de invitados con el Emperador incluido.

-¿Por qué le encuentras siempre algo de optimismo a las noticias mas oscuras?

-Porque ver la vida de manera negativa no conduce a nada mas que negativismo y oscuridad. Hay que verle el lado positivo a todo. Y tienes todas las puertas abiertas Li. Deberías agradecer las molestias tomadas por tu madre al conseguirte al menos una hermosa dama culta y educada.

-Si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué no te casas tu con ella? No quiero casarme.

-Así que de eso se trata. – Suspira resignado – Al menos, tu te casas. Y la Señorita Daidouji es una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra. Además, aunque intentara pretenderla, su madre me mandaría a matar. ¿Evitarle a su hija casarse con un Li y termine siendo la esposa de un simple teniente de ejercito? – Sonando incrédulo- Sabes que eso no es posible ni consiguiendo una enorme fortuna de un pariente lejano el cual no imagino que pudiera tener. Sabes que todo lo ha heredado mi hermano mayor y encima consiguió un buen matrimonio casándose con la hija de un poderoso importador de sedas chinas y armas. A mi solo me ha quedado un solo camino: la milicia en su momento aunque no es mi vocación. Y odio las confrontaciones. Entonces… solo queda otra alternativa.

-¿Aun sigues con esa estúpida idea?

-¿Qué otra opción me queda? No voy a ascender en la milicia porque no tengo influencias políticas. Mi padre ha fallecido y mi medio hermano y yo no nos llevamos en buenos términos para solicitarle que me compre una comisión en la armada británica, china o en la japonesa. Soy el hijo bastardo de un japonés que tuvo un romance con una británica y soy el resultado de un romance.

-Heredaste su apellido.

-¿De que sirve un apellido en estos tiempos? Tienes que tener dinero para asegurar al menos que llegarás a capitán antes de que comiences a perder cabellos y ganar cierta reputación. Tengo buena puntería pero no soy dado a seguir órdenes. Y soy demasiado gentil y temeroso a la vida del "mas allá" para siquiera considerar unirme a la guerra, la armada o convertirme a la piratería. Tendría que ser muy suertudo para conseguir a una dama que al menos aprecie mi integridad y altos valores éticos para que con eso, coma y cene un día. – Xiaolang notaba que con aquella conversación, comenzaba finalmente a vislumbrar un lado un tanto pesimista que su pariente lejano ocultaba con mucha agilidad pero no carecía de esfuerzo en su tarea cada día. – Dudo mucho que alguien en su sano juicio termine queriendo que me involucre con su familia.

-Parece entonces que tus súplicas han sido escuchadas y terminarás con el lazo echado en la dicha matrimonial planificada. – Explica su primo con una mueca de satisfacción por ver la expresión del sujeto al leer la nota- Ahí dice que la Señora Daidouji tiene interés que conozcamos una pariente de ellas: una dama en edad casamentera y que sigue en belleza a su hija. Prima según dice ahí. – Eriol levanta la carta y lee rápidamente el contenido de la misma y contrario a lo que esperaba el sujeto, termina de leer con una expresión de inquietud y luego cierta normalidad, resultado que no esperaba XiaoLang. -¿Acaso no te alegra? Tus problemas podrían haber terminado. Si ahí lo que dice es cierto, terminarás adquiriendo una pequeña dote y podrías regresar a Londres ya casado con una japonesa.

-Tengo planes que distan de volver a Londres. Mi madre murió la primavera pasada y dudo mucho que tenga razones para volver a un país que no me acepta como uno de los suyos o peor aun, hijo bastardo de un extranjero. La mezcla de razas no es algo apreciado en el Occidente. Solo una gran razón podría hacerme volver a Londres. No, amigo mío. Luego que nuestro viaje juntos finalice, me instalaré en Nagasaki. – Sorprendiendo al sujeto- ¿De que te sorprende? No tengo familiares en Londres, definitivamente no volvería a China y ser una carga nada agradable a tu vida de recién casado.

-Vamos Hiragizawa: Sabes que las puertas de la casa Li están abiertas y por alguna razón (que no llego a comprender) le agradas a mi madre. – Surgiendo una gota en su cuello agrega con un suspiro- Y sabemos que no todo el mundo le agrada: Creo que ni yo le agrado y soy su hijo. Es mas, si Hien Li hubiera tenido un varón entre mis hermanas mayores, te puedo asegurar que a Ielan Li poco le importaría mi destino…

-No se por qué estimado amigo, que esto te haría muy feliz… por supuesto en unas circunstancias figurativas…

Pero no le sorprende no recibir respuesta departe del joven chino de ojos chocolates.

* * *

 **\- Continuará.**

 **** Los ingleses comienzan a comercializar con la Seda, Plata y Opio en la región valiéndose de la piratería de Singapur y China para lograr su cometido y hacer llegar la materia prima a sus propias costas occidentales representando aquello tratos ilegales y sobornos a las autoridades de ambos bandos.**

 **Comentarios de la Autora: Luego de un par de semanas bastante abruptas gracias a eventos del mundo real (es decir un jefe de los mil rayos y fechas de entregas en mi cuello pero no mi responsabilidad), finalmente puedo postear el capitulo dos de esta historia. Mucho antes de lo que había planificado originalmente, han aparecido nuestras contrapartes masculinas. ¿Qué les parece las descripciones de los mismos? Creo que hasta yo sangraría por la nariz ante tales chicos… Para el capitulo tres vienen muchos mas eventos y Sakura definitivamente será la causante de las primeras canas de Sonomi. Por otro lado, Tendremos una Tomoyo muy intuitiva y que la pobre aun no sabe que quiere en su vida y será su despistada e inocente prima que se lo hará entrever. La carta de Sakura a su "Abuela Política" atraerá muchas preguntas… ¿Qué irá a hacer esta mujer cuando llegue a poner a Sonomi o a Sakura en jaque? O su respuesta dejara sorprendido a todos. Finalmente conoceremos a la prometida de Touya quien no dudara en poner su granito de arena y auxiliar a la pequeña Kinomoto; pero no de la manera que podríamos imaginarnos.**

 **La próxima actualización será a mediados de agosto, ya cuando regrese de unas muy merecidas vacaciones ¡Me marcho al extranjero en unos días! (¡Gritos de algarabía invaden la habitación!). Son mis primeras vacaciones en Años y espero sacarles el máximo provecho, por lo que no llevare computador (y eso que originalmente lo iba a hacer pero luego me contactan de la empresa y termino trabajando de lejos ¡GUAC!) Espero publicar fotos por FB y sean del agrado de todos.**

 **Para mas detalles pasen por mi cuenta de Facebook. ¡No olviden agregarme!**

 **Un abrazo a todos y nos leeremos en el capitulo tres.**

 **Besos.**

 **Crys.**


End file.
